The Legend of Us
by notmariah7
Summary: Lafayette is a stereotypical nerd. Hercules is a stereotypical football player. Stereotypically, they have to dorm together. Stereotypically, they start to fall in love. Stereotypically, this proves to be more difficult than they originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lafayette**_

I sighed and smiled, stepping back to admire my work. I had just finished moving into my room after working for a couple hours. Much of what I did was put up posters of video games, plays and musicals, and places in France. I had covered the desk with books, pictures, and little figurines, and put all my clothes in the dresser and closet. I also hid my collection of classic video games in the back of the closet for safe keeping. The sheets on the bed were navy blue, my favorite color. To top it all off, I placed two flags in a thin vase on his desk: a French flag and a Pride flag.

When I was done unpacking, I had planned to meet up with my best friend, Alexander, so we could both wait for Alex's boyfriend, John, to arrive. I had met them last year when I first moved to America. Alex and I had been roommates, which was helpful, considering I couldn't speak English that well, yet, and Alexander could speak French. We met John in a bar about two months later (I could pick up languages quickly, it turned out). The two of us were fairly drunk, causing Alex to flirt with more people more often then usual. One of the people he had decided to flirt with was John, a random person sitting close to us. I recalled the day as if it was yesterday.

 _I giggled as Alex walked up to our oblivious fellow college student. The boy had long, fluffy hair that was pulled into a ponytail, bright hazel eyes, and freckles spattering his face. Alex had decided to use these to his advantage._

 _"Excuse me," Alexander tapped the boy's shoulder to get his attention. He looked up, confused. "I am sorry to bother you, but I saw you from over there and couldn't help but stare." The boy immediately blushed and stuttered._

 _"Uh...thank you?"_

 _"So, tell me," the halfway wasted Alexander sat down across from the boy. "What name has this stunning piece of artwork been given?" The boy just blushed harder while I laughed louder from my place a couple tables over._

 _"J-John. John Laurens." The boy's voice cracked with nervousness, but Alex continued anyway._

 _"A pleasure to meet you, John. My name is Alexander Hamilton, but you may call me Alex." Alexander reached out and John shook his hand. Before he could pull his had away, however, Alex had kissed his knuckles. John's face was a bright red now._

 _"I can't tell if you're almost wasted or almost sober," John awkwardly laughed._

 _"Neither. I'm right in the middle, my dear." Before John could respond, Alex continued, "I'm curious; do your lovely freckles cover your whole body or just your face?"_

 _"Um, my whole body."_

 _"I don't believe you."_

 _"But, I just told you-"_

 _"Words are not enough. I need_ visual proof. _" Alexander winked, and I could tell that John was trying hard to hold back a swoon. Alex was good._

I was not surprised when Alex and John left the bar together that night, and they declared themselves boyfriends within two weeks. They had managed to get roomed together this year, which meant I had a new roommate. I didn't know who it would be, but I was always open to meeting new people. In fact, I didn't even know when this roommate would arrive-

 _Thud_

" _Dammit_."

 _Ah, perfect timing._ I poked my head out of my room to see another boy in the front room. He was just about my height, though with a larger, more muscular build. He had darker skin than me, and short-cropped hair. Although, the most obvious fact that I saw was that this boy was handsome...and that he had dropped one of his bags, but that was slightly less important. "Bonjour!" I greeted, stepping into the hall with a welcoming smile. The boy looked up and blinked.

"Uh...hello." The boy's voice was deep. I liked it. Then, I realized that I might be thinking some weird things. "Are you my roommate?" The boy asked hesitantly.

"Oui. I go by Lafayette."

"Hercules Mulligan."

I thought for a moment. "Your name sounds familiar...this is your second year, too, yes?"

Hercules nodded. "I, uh, I'm on the football team. That's probably where you've heard it before."

"Ah, yes, that would make sense." If I was being honest, I had never seen a football game before. It was an American sport that I hadn't really heard of before the previous year, and I wasn't interested in sports anyway. Still, I wasn't one to judge what people liked to do. "Would you like some help?" I asked, eyeing Hercules' bags.

"Oh, um, sure, I guess." I went forward to take the bag that Hercules held out. My new roommate looked much more handsome up close.

"Your room is over here." I led Hercules to the room, placing the bag on the bed. I turned back, catching Hercules looking into my room for a moment. When he turned to his room, instead, his eyebrows were furrowed in an odd way. I knew that look, but put it off. "Honestly, I expected someone who plays a popular sport to be in a fraternity."

"I was," Hercules said, tossing his other things on the floor, "but it got kind of frustrating."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," I frowned. "I thought they were supposed to be fun." Hercules just shrugged. I forgot my phone was in my back pocket until it vibrated, making me jump. "Sorry, my friend is freaking out. You don't mind if I head out? Unless you need help?"

"It's fine," Hercules said.

"Alright. Au revoir!" I waved goodbye and rushed out of the dorm. Alexander had begun to text me nonstop.

 **Alexander:** JOHN IS BACK

 **Alexander:** GET OVER HERE

 **Alexander:** Where are you?

 **Alexander:** You'd better get here soon before we start doing something you don't want to walk in on.

 **You:** I'm almost there. And I would walk in anyway you know

After a couple minutes of walking, I stopped in front of a door with the number 778 on it. I knocked and immediately heard a yelp of surprise on the other side. Someone, unmistakably John, started to laugh, while Alex grumbled, "Shut up." The door opened, and I waved at Alexander when it did. He let me in, and I hugged both him and John.

"You arrived too early," I playfully chastised.

"You showed up too late," John countered. "We were just about to start having some fun." He winked at Alex, who scoffed quietly and stood at his side.

"Me being here has not stopped you before." I waggled my eyebrows. We all laughed. "So, ah...my roommate arrived today."

"Ooooh, I know that look," Alexander smirked. "Give us the details." I shyly looked away.

"He is, well...tall, dark, and handsome."

"Yeah?" John and Alex pushed.

"And so muscular."

"Yeah?"

"And...a football player..."

John's and Alex's faces fell. "Oh."

"But, that has not stopped me before."

"Laf, you've only ever been with other nerds before," Alexander said.

"So?"

"You know you can't trust people like that."

"And you know that I like challenges like this."

"You are such a hopeless romantic." John rolled his eyes.

"It is not my fault."

"You don't even know him. You just think he looks good."

"I know. But they all start like that. First they look good, then they sound good, then the little things they do just get to me and-" I sighed and dramatically flopped down onto the couch. "Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art _my_ Romeo?" My friends laughed at me. "Shut up."

"Dude, come on. Stop being a Disney princess on our couch."

"No."

"Don't you want to go get drinks?"

"Fine." I rolled off of the couch and stood. "Let's go."

* * *

"How do you drink that merde?" I pointed at the beers my friends held.

"Really?" John scoffed. "What about yours?"

I looked down at my paloma mimosa. "What? It is good." I teasingly sipped at the pinkish-orangish drink.

"Sure."

"I just don't think you can handle your liquor."

"Whatever, man."

The bar was already full of other college students who were drinking away their last few days of freedom.

And that's when I saw him.

"Oh, no."

"What?" Alexander questioned.

"He is here." I discreetly nodded towards the bar, where Hercules was sitting on one of the stools.

John whistled low and took a swig of his beer. "Tall, dark, and handsome, indeed." Alex slapped his boyfriend on the arm.

I sighed and leaned against my hand, gazing at my roommate. "Dieu, he is gorgeous."

"He's alone," Alex mentioned. "Go talk to him."

"He does not like me."

"How do you know?"

I looked down, trailing my finger along the lip of my glass. "He saw my flag and had...one of _those_ faces."

"I thought you said you liked challenges," John said.

"I..." I stared at Hercules from across the room. "I'm going to do it." My friends cheered me on as I stood, chugged the rest of my tequila and champagne mix, then bravely walked towards the bar counter. Halfway there, I froze. A group of guys walked up to Hercules and patted him on the back. He smiled at them. They were his friends. I couldn't talk to him, now. As much as I hated to admit it, my friends were right. Most people like him were awful to people like me.

I backed away and went outside for a smoke.

* * *

 **So. This is a thing I've wanted to write for a while. There's not many Mullette stories which is odd because it seems to be a popular ship. Anyway.** **I'm pretty excited for Herc's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**btw, trigger warning for this chapter and the story in general: homophobic slurs. anyway...**

* * *

 _ **Hercules**_

I had assumed that this year would be better. I had left the frat because I didn't want to deal with the dumb things everyone said and did, anymore. But, of course, then I had to be roomed with _him._ Perfect. Great. Now my year was screwed up, again.

I gave up halfway through unpacking and decided to accept my friends' request to go get some drinks. I figured I could handle being around them if I was at least drunk.

The bar was already full, but I went in and ordered a pint of beer, anyway. I sat alone for a few minutes. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I started to turn around, but a hand on my back stopped me. I looked up. "Lee," I greeted.

"'Sup, Mulligan," Lee said, sitting next to me. The rest of my friends sat around me, as well. We all called each other by our last names, except Sam, because Seabury was an annoying thing to say. "You paying for us?" Lee asked.

"Nah. King can do it," I said, sipping my drink.

"You got here first," King refused. I grumbled and called for a round for the four of them. They started to talk around me; I barely paid attention until I heard my name.

"Yo, Mulligan," Lee called out, smirking, "how d'you like living out of the frat?"

I shrugged. "It's...fine."

"Who's your roommate?"

"Some kid from a different country, I think. He's..." I sighed deeply. "He's, uh...a nerd, I think."

They all laughed. "I'll bet he's a fag, too," Lee scoffed.

I wished I hadn't seen that stupid flag. "He is."

They laughed again. "God, that sucks. You might as well just transfer. Hey!" Lee punched my shoulder. "Come back to the frat, man. No fags there."

"I'm good. I want to actually graduate, you know."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. Don't come complaining when it gets too gross for you."

I bought another drink.

* * *

I left the bar before any of my friends did. I hadn't had much to drink, but, apparently, my brain still decided to be weird on me.

 _He_ was back in the dorm when I returned. He was leaning out the window in the front room, smoking a cigarette. He appeared to have changed into pajamas that consisted of a tank top and very short shorts. My eyes drifted down to his long, smooth legs. I licked my lips. _Fuck. Maybe I'm drunker than I thought._

"Bonjour."

My eyes darted up, again. He had turned around to face me. He looked at me with tired eyes.

"Um...hi."

"Did you have fun?"

"What?"

"I go to that bar, too." He leaned out the window, again, puffing smoke.

My face flushed a bit. "Oh. Well, uh, yeah. It was fine." I started walking to my room.

"You are going to have to tolerate me if we are to live together."

I stopped. "What?"

He just looked at me and raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes filled with intelligence.

"What?" I asked again.

He turned to the window again. "You do not like me. That is fine. But you must at least talk to me if you want to live here with me."

"I am talking to you."

"Mhm." He blew more smoke. "Did you even bother to remember my name?"

My cheeks burned. "Uh..."

He laughed a bit, shaking his head as if he was laughing at himself instead of me. He flicked his cigarette out the window, closed it, then walked towards me. I stiffened up. "Lafayette," he reminded me. "Lafayette, _mon chéri._ " He patted my cheek and walked past me. His legs moved gracefully as he did so, then they disappeared into his room.

I groaned quietly and rubbed my face. Maybe I would have fared better in the fraternity. It wasn't like I was gay or anything. I just...had times where my mind would...disagree with me. I could fight it off, eventually, but until then, I just felt like garbage for a while. I only felt worse when someone like _him_ was around. _Didn't help that he had the legs of a motherfucking Greek god._

 _For fuck's sake, brain. Shut up. You dumbass._

My drunk, tired brain was making me think stupid things. I went to bed. My thoughts were still swirling. I kept thinking about why he had called me _mon chéri_ with that damn accent of his. The name echoed through my dreams over and over, along with the repeated image of his legs...among other things. I woke up with a start after just two hours of sleep, frustrated in several different ways.

It took me a while to calm down. When I finally did-to an extent-I buried my face in my pillow. It had only been a day and I was already stressed out.

I could already tell it was going to take me an extra long time to convince my mind to agree with me again.

 _Fucking legs._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lafayette**_

I tapped my cigarette, watching the ashes fall down the side of the building until I couldn't see them anymore. Alexander, standing next to me, blew smoke as far as he could.

"How is John?" I asked quietly.

"He's good," Alex responded. "Won't talk about home, like I expected, but he's good."

I nodded. "Good."

The large window behind us opened, and John stepped onto the fire escape with us. "I got snacks," he said.

"Thanks, Babe." Alexander kissed John on the cheek as John put a plate on the tiny table. They shared Alex's cigarette.

"What did you bring me?" I asked, looking at the plate.

"Just some little sandwich fixin's." John's accent still had a twinge of southern American in it. I picked up one of the small sandwiches and ate it. "What's the show this year?"

"Sweeney Todd," Alex answered. "I think I'm going to try for the lead."

"Really?"

They talked about the show for a while while I smoked next to them.

"Hey, did you talk to your roommate, yet?" John asked me. "You wimped out at the bar."

"I did no such thing," I said. "His friends were there. I did not wish to interrupt."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I did talk to him, for the record."

"Really? How'd it go?"

I sucked in a breath of nicotine. "Fine."

"That sounds like a lie," Alexander pointed out.

I exhaled. "I just told him to talk to me so we could actually survive."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were up for the challenge?"

I flicked the stub of my cigarette off the edge of the fire escape and lit another. "Yeah," I muttered.

"Dude, what's up?"

I took a long drag from my cigarette. "I gave up."

"Woah, what? Since when does that happen?"

"You're right. People like him..." I shook my head. "I should not expect anything." I rested my head on the railing of the fire escape.

"You're attached."

"I'll get over it."

"You don't do that."

"I...I will."

"Yeah...sure."

I changed the subject. "John, who are you going to audition for?"

* * *

Hercules was showering, so I took the chance to practice my lines, pacing around the dorm. "You don't remember me. Why should you? I was just a down and out Irish lad you hired for a couple of weeks-sweeping up hair and such like-but I remember these-and you. Benjamin Barker, later transported to..." I trailed off. "Later transported to...to...ah, _putain_." I couldn't remember the name. "I remember these-and you. Benjamin Barker, later transported to..."

"Botany Bay."

I jumped and spun around. In the hall stood Hercules, still dripping wet, only covered by a towel around his waist. I felt myself blush fiercely at the sight of his abs. Every swear I knew-in both English and French-flooded through my mind. I managed to clear my throat. "Uh...Wh-What?"

Hercules looked at the floor. "Um...Botany Bay. Later transported to Botany Bay."

I blinked. "Oh. Yes. Merci." Hercules nodded and hurried into his room. I stood in place for a moment, confused, then went back to going over my scene. I remembered Botany Bay.

When Hercules came out of his room, he was unfortunately fully clothed. He was twirling his ring of keys around his finger., so I assumed he was going somewhere. I stopped him before he could leave.

"Hey, uh, how did you know the line?" I asked him. His hand was already on the doorknob. I watched him hesitate just long enough that I started to feel awkward.

"I, um...I was stage crew for a few shows in high school," Hercules eventually responded. "I just...remembered stuff, I guess."

"Oh. Well, did you like it, at least?" I was sure I looked like a begging child.

"Uh...I guess? I mean, it was okay. It's not like I was planning on doing it more."

"Oh."

"I, uh, I have to go." He opened the door before I had even answered him.

"Right. Yes. Go ahead."

He left. I needed a smoke. I went to the window and lit a cigarette. I usually only had one when I was upset, so Hercules was going to get me addicted. I was already addicted. To him. I ran a hand through my hair. What was I thinking? I was far too optimistic and obsessive to get over someone just like that. I knew he didn't like me at all. I didn't even really like him that much, either. So why was I so interested?

I felt wrong. Off. Bad. Itchy. I brushed my hand over my leg a few times, I tick I had had for years. The skin felt rougher than usual. Tiny pricks of hair sprouting up beneath my fingers. I finished off my cigarette as quickly as I could. I didn't feel right, anymore. My skin was no longer mine. I had to shave, make my body and mind pristine, again. Fix all the problems and release all the stress.

The bathroom still felt a little humid. I didn't mind. I found my razor and shaving cream hiding in the back of the cabinet, then sat with them on the edge of the tub. Papa had always said my habit was wrong, just for girls, but I didn't care. I liked the feeling. It made me feel better about myself. I was comfortable. I practically held my breath until I was finished, satisfied with the last few strokes of the razor. I was clean again. Calm again. All previous, nagging thoughts gone. I sighed and stood, hiding my things away, once more.

I left the room and considered smoking again, but decided against it. Instead, I plugged my GameCube into the television and played, distracting myself just enough to forget that Hercules existed at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hercules**_

He was teasing me.

I had returned to the dorm late at night and he was sitting there on the sofa, playing a video game, and wearing those stupidly revealing pajamas. I turned in to the kitchen as fast as I could.

As I put away the groceries I had gotten, I glanced at the television. I didn't recognize the game he was playing. It wasn't a first person shooter or a battle royale like I was used to. Instead, a swordsman in a green tunic ran through a maze, solving puzzles by pushing blocks and killing small monsters. It was...odd.

I looked away and opened up the fridge. The sound must have caught his attention. He looked up at me, pausing his game. He stood, rubbed his thigh, then walked towards me, controller in hand. His legs looked even smoother than before.

"You went shopping," Lafayette quietly stated, pulling a banana away from its bunch.

"Yeah," I responded. "We didn't have much and you don't seem to want to talk to me about anything, so-"

"Oh, I don't, now?" Lafayette passive aggressively peeled his banana open.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Bu-"

"I just thought that the other day, _I_ was the one telling _you_ that _you_ needed to talk to _me_."

"Well...you didn't seem to like me."

"Huh. Odd." Lafayette ate a bit of banana so small that it looked like he was kissing the tip of it. I turned away. "You didn't seem to like me, either, you know."

"I don't have a reason to, so I don't-"

"I am gay."

I froze, going silent.

"Hmph. Typical." Lafayette didn't even sound mad. He brought his banana to the couch with him and resumed his game. I sighed quietly.

"I don't hate you, you know," I told him.

"Hm." He was suspicious.

"I don't."

"Do you hate me around your friends?"

"I...that doesn't matter."

"Sure it doesn't."

"How am I supposed to make you believe me?"

"Why do you care so much?"

I didn't know how to answer. I couldn't say that it was because I liked him. Because I didn't. I would be crucified if my friends so much as thought that I liked someone like him. So, I had no idea why I wanted Lafayette to believe me. I eventually just said, "I don't like when people don't like me."

"That is because you are a popular football player who is too used to the fame," Lafayette said bluntly.

A wrong thing to say, apparently. "I meant that I don't want people to think I hate them when I don't."

"Ah, of course. Simple mistake. Unfortunately, that will take some convincing."

"How am I supposed to-"

"You play football, so you must enjoy games. Think of this as one. But a puzzle game, like The Legend of Zelda, here." He gestured to the television.

"What does that mean?"

"You really care about this so much? Figure it out. Prove me wrong." Lafayette turned off his game and began to unplug the cables. He gathered his things in his arms, then walked up to me. "Thank you for going shopping, by the way. You deserve a reward." He held out the leftover peel. I raised an eyebrow and hesitantly took the garbage.

"Why..."

"The items you earn are always the worst at the beginning of the game." Lafayette shrugged. "They will get better the more EXP you earn."

I was beyond confused. However, I couldn't help but wonder what the prize for winning would be.

Lafayette was walking down the hall. "Bonne nuit. Good luck." He disappeared into his room.

I stared at the banana peel-my prize-for a few moments, then threw it away. I didn't know why I wanted him to know I didn't hate him. I didn't even know why I didn't hate him. I didn't know why he was making everything a game. I didn't know why I wanted to play.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lafayette**_

"Guess who got the lead?" Alex grinned when I opened the door for him. I applauded and kissed his cheeks.

"They took much too long to decide," I said, closing the door behind my friend.

"I already have all the music memorized," Alexander shrugged. "Have for years. Got half of the script down, too."

"You have to stop saying your lines out loud wherever you are."

"It helps me memorize."

"Explaining how you will kill someone off while in a coffee shop may not be the best idea."

"Oh, shut up." Alex playfully pushed me. I pushed him back.

"How did you find out? They call you?"

"Yeah. John doesn't know, yet. I'm going to surprise him at dinner."

"Going out tonight?"

"Yeah. Nothing fancy, obviously. I'm paying tonight." I laughed a bit.

"So, _you're_ taking _him_ out, _and_ you are going to surprise him with being the lead in the musical..."

"Yeah?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

I smirked. "Knowing him, tonight you'll-" I silenced when the bathroom door opened and Hercules walked out. I had forgotten he had been showering. At least he was already clothed this time. He looked between Alexander and I for a moment.

"Uh...sorry," Hercules muttered. "I was just leaving." He looked embarrassed.

"It is fine," I said. "We were just going to my room." Hercules looked even more uncomfortable, now. I grabbed Alexander by his arm and dragged him to my room, slamming the door behind us.

"I think he thinks that you and I are dating," Alex snickered. I groaned and rubbed my face. "You still like him, don't you?" I groaned louder.

"I cannot help it."

"He's not going to be good for you."

"He made me breakfast yesterday."

Alexander paused. "Like...cereal, or...?"

"Waffles."

"Frozen or batter?"

"Batter."

"Oh, woah. Was there a reason?"

"He 'had too much'."

"Not a very good excuse..." Alex hummed, scratching at his chin.

"What if he-"

"No," Alex decided, shaking his head. "I wouldn't risk it."

"But...it is always good to take risks."

"Not always."

My lips tightened into a thin line. "What if he really tries, though? What if he becomes good for me?"

"Maybe it could work? It depends on if he really is nice or just trying to sleep with you."

I groaned and dropped face first onto my bed. "You are making this more difficult than it needs to be."

"It wouldn't be difficult at all if you just stopped liking him."

"Would you be able to suddenly stop liking John?"

"Has he done something to make me hate him in this hypothetical situation?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Exactly."

"But John actually gives me reasons to like him. What reasons do you have to like Hercules?" I opened my mouth. "Besides him looking good and making you breakfast that one time." I closed my mouth. "Exactly."

I sighed. "But...I want to try..."

"Whatever, man. Go ahead. But I doubt it will end well for you."

* * *

Hercules was usually out when I got back from my maths class, so I was slightly surprised when he was in the dorm this time. I was even more surprised by the group of guys were were hanging around by the television. I vaguely recognized them as Hercules' friends. One of them-I didn't bother noting what he looked like-was holding my Gamecube, not being gentle with it at all.

I dropped my bag and stormed over to him, pushing my way past his friends. I tore the console away from him, cradling it in my arms.

"You cannot mess with it like that," I chastised, glaring at the boy. He stared at me for a moment, then snorted.

"You're the fag, aren't you?" He suggested.

I tensed. "Excuse me?"

The boy just laughed. I felt his friends' eyes on me. "Yo, Mulligan," the guy shouted, "the fag is here." I clenched my jaw as I heard footsteps coming from the hall. Hercules emerged from his room, stopping short when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" Hercules asked quietly. I scoffed and made my way towards him.

"It is my dorm, too," I reminded him. "You could have told me that these asses were coming over. I would have stayed out. And you can't just let them touch my things. Do you know how expensive these can get?" Hercules' friends were laughing behind me. His gaze flicked to them, then back to me.

"You left it out."

I gaped at him, offended. "Fine." I stomped into my room, slamming the door shut. I put my Gamecube away, then found the little blue notebook I had begun to use. I erased nearly half of the tally marks I had drawn, knocking Hercules' level down from a five and to a three.

I left my room with my head down, ignoring the looks from Hercules' friends. I hurried to Alex and John's dorm room, but the door was locked. They only locked it at night, when neither of them were home, or when they didn't want to be disturbed. It wasn't nighttime, so I sat outside their door and waited, my head hanging between my knees, tears burning behind my eyes.

I couldn't believe myself. I knew this would happen, didn't I? So why had I still kept trying? Why did I still want to?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hercules_**

Lafayette hadn't returned to our dorm for a few days. Unfortunately, I was starting to get worried. I knew my friends were assholes, but I didn't think they would be bad enough to warrant running my roommate out of the dorm. Especially if said roommate seemed so confident and brave and...

I felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't I just stand up to my friends and their bullshit? Pretending to agree with them wasn't going to fix anything, and I knew it.

But that was a different issue. What I needed to focus on first was getting Lafayette back, regardless of how scared of doing that I was. The biggest question was how.

I paced around the dorm, trying to figure out what to do. I had no idea where Lafayette was, or what to say to him, or what to do. I didn't even know what he liked, besides the obvious other guys and video games.

And that was it. What was that game called? The Quest of...no definitely not. The Legend of...who was it? I bit my lip and looked at Lafayette's room. Do I dare go in? I already had my hand on the doorknob before I had an answer.

Lafayette's room was actually quite nice. I didn't know what any of his posters were for, or what any French words I saw meant, but I had to admit that everything was bright, colorful, and organized.

The closet door was closed, but it wasn't like I had to open it, anyway. Covering the door was a large poster. It portrayed a forest scene with a decorated sword in a triangle-shaped stone. The words on the poster read, "The Legend of Zelda". And there was my answer.

I hurried out of the dorm and began a new search.

* * *

 ** _Lafayette_**

Musical rehearsal was the only thing that was keeping me stable, anymore. All my friends around me and supporting me, and a script and songs to distract me from...everything else.

I had been staying in John and Alex's dorm ever since Hercules had last had his friends over. I was over him, now, I was sure of it. Hated him, even. Well, hate is a strong word. I disliked him, for sure.

But I couldn't think about that, now. Crying in frustration was not what I was supposed to do on stage. He was supposed to confront Sweeney Todd, then die dramatically. This I could do.

I let myself collapse onto the ground after Alexander pretended to draw a blade across my throat. I lie there, motionless, while Alex talked to Angelica Schuyler, or while Sweeney Todd talked to Mrs. Lovett. I enjoyed this scene; it was relaxing to just lie on the on the set and not have to do anything.

"What the hell are you interrupting my show for?" Angelica shouted.

 _That's not in the script._

I looked up. Angelica was the director as well as an actor, so if she stopped the practice, there was always a good reason why. If someone walked in, they usually brought food for the cast.

This person wasn't a delivery man.

I nearly screamed when I saw him. The connard walked into the theatre in a tight t-shirt and a beanie as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

Hercules was stammering at Angelica's yell. "Um...I wanted to talk to...uh..." He looked at me. Without thinking, I scrambled up and bolted offstage. John was standing behind the curtain, clearly confused as to why I had left my position.

"What's wrong?" John asked, holding my shoulders to stop me from pacing.

"Il-Il est ici..." I babbled in panic and anger. "Ce fils de pute..."

"Laf, I don't know French."

"Lafayette!" Angelica yelled from the stage. I whimpered and shook my head. I knew I shouldn't be scared-I was pissed off-but I couldn't help it. "Hurry up! I would like to keep rehearsing!"

"Come on, man." John pushed me back onto the stage. My eyes locked onto Hercules and didn't stop staring. He nodded in and awkward greeting. I gulped heavily. Angelica was urging me off the stage, and it was considerably dangerous to deny her, so I hesitantly stepped down the stairs. I was suddenly standing right in front of the bane of my existence, with no escape.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "What do you want?"

"Um..." Hercules' mouth resembled one of a fish, moving without making noise. Finally, "I, uh, I wanted to, um...apologize?"

That shocked me slightly. Still, I shot back, "Are you sure? You seem confused."

"No, yeah, I-"

"Are your friends outside, waiting to come in and call us all gay for being in a musical?"

"What? No, why would they...they won't come anywhere near this building."

"So you're here to do their dirty work. Wonderful. Can I get back to rehearsal?" I crossed my arms and started to turn away.

"Your character is dead, now," Hercules stared. "You don't need to be up there, anymore."

I stopped in my tracks. Curse his knowledge of Sweeney Todd.

"Please, just hear me out," Hercules practically begged.

 _Well, at least he said please._ I faced him, again. "Fine."

Hercules exhaled. "Listen, I know my friends are assholes-"

"Yet you didn't try to stop them."

"They're still my friends. I-"

"So you're too scared of losing the only people who like you to tell them that they are being rude."

"Well-"

"Have you ever considered trying to make friends with nicer people?"

"Yes!" Hercules seemed shocked when I didn't try to cut him off this time. "I just...I don't know how. And no one else likes me, because I'm on the football team, which automatically makes me an asshole. Everyone has specific things they want me to like or ways they want me to act. And people like you are just confusing."

I raised an eyebrow. "How am I confusing to you?"

"I-I don't know."

"Mhm. Well, people like me, the 'confusing' ones, usually don't want you to act any way besides yourself. If that makes you feel any better."

"I...um..."

"Okay. Fine. Explain yourself." I waved him on. I wasn't set on forgiving him, yet, but I was willing to let him say sorry.

Hercules relaxed slightly. "I think you should come back to the dorm. You had to pay to stay in it, after all. It'd be a waste if you didn't. Also, I'd feel really bad if I had to stay with someone all of a sudden." He caught himself. "I mean, I doubt your boyfriend minds that you stay with him, but his roommate might, and-"

"I don't have a boyfriend," I said.

"Wh-What? But what about that guy-"

"My friend, Alexander? Sweeney Todd, up there. I've been staying with him and his boyfriend, John. I do feel a bit bad for being such a...another wheel, but after being so upset..."

"Right. Well, you should come back."

"You just telling me to return is not very trustworthy."

"I know that. So I...I got you something." Hercules held up a plastic bag and dug around in it before he pulled out two boxes. "You like this game, right?"

I inspected the boxes. They each held a Legend of Zelda figurine. "Yeah."

"I think they're, uh...this one is a wolf, I guess...I don't know what that has to do with anything...and this one is Zelda, I'm assuming?" Hercules held up the figure of a boy in a green tunic. I gasped and glared at him. "What?"

"His name is Link! Zelda is the princess, you idiot!"

Hercules hurried to say, "Sorry. I don't know anything about the game..."

"Obviously."

"Sorry..."

I sighed. "I appreciate the thought, but I already have these figures."

"Oh." Hercules deflated. "I...I can just return them and get you something else-"

"No!" I quickly grabbed the boxes. "I still want them. You didn't have to get me anything in the first place."

"I felt bad."

"I can tell." I smiled faintly at him. "Alright. You'll get your points back."

"Points?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lafayette**_

I was staying with him in the dorm, again. It felt like we were actually living together, this time. It was strange. We actually talked to each other when we needed to, and even talked when we didn't need to.

His level had been raising at a fast rate. I made him food as a reward.

I was laying on the couch one night, reading out of one of my textbooks, when I noticed him watching me from across the room.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

He jumped and hurriedly looked around as if trying to find a way to escape. "I...stop doing that."

"What? Startling you? You're the one staring at me."

He swallowed. "Sorry. I was just...zoning out, I guess."

"Mhm."

There was a long pause, so I assumed the conversation was over. I went back to reading.

"Do you..." He did not continue.

"Do I what?"

And then he asked me a question I had been dreading. _The_ question.

"Do you...shave your legs?" He sounded hesitant, scared. I slowly pulled my legs up and under me. "I-I mean...I know it's a really weird question...I just...um..."

I stared down at my book, internally panicking. _How had he found out?_ I thought of a few possible reasons. Maybe he had found my shaving supplies in the bathroom. But wouldn't he assume they were for my face? Well, I did leave my legs exposed much of the time...maybe he just happened to notice that they were extra smooth. But there are plenty of people that just don't grow much body hair. Is it possible he really hadn't considered that?

Perhaps he had been staring at my legs from day one.

Perhaps I had the upper hand.

 _Don't get your hopes up._

"Why do you ask?" I muttered.

"I-I, uh...I don't know. I've just...kind of...noticed?" When I didn't respond, he continued, "I'm sorry. That was probably a creepy thing to ask. Just pretend I didn't-"

"I do," I said.

"O-Oh." He went silent.

"I've done it since I was little. It's relaxing, in a way. I know that it's not normal, but I... _I_ don't feel normal without doing it."

Hercules still didn't speak. I started to feel uncomfortable on a new level. I was itchy all over. My hands swiped over the sides of my legs, checking for any unwanted hair. Nothing was there. Yet, I still felt so terrible.

I stood up, holding my legs so close together that they made a soft noise when I walked down the hall.

"It's not that weird," Hercules blurted out after me. When I turned to face him, he winced. "I-I mean, it's definitely...different, but it's not bad or anything. It-it isn't hurting anyone, and it seems to benefit you, so...uh...um..." He was blushing. Was it because I had an odd look on my face?

"Fifteen points," I said quietly. "For not being rude." I calculated the points in my head. "Level Ten. Congratulations. You've earned a reward."

"Um...what reward?"

I looked him over. "I haven't decided, yet."

I felt his eyes on me while I walked away.

* * *

 _ **Hercules**_

 _Why the_ hell _did I ask him that?_

The second Lafayette was in his room, I dropped face first onto the couch, groaning and muttering, "Shit." Lafayette probably thought I liked him or something. Maybe he thought I was into his legs...which I didn't. Neither of those things were true. Of course they weren't. I was straight, after all. One hundred percent. I was just trying to be on somewhat good terms with him. Nothing more.

I sighed. I had no idea what had come over me. I clearly hadn't been thinking. I immediately regretted speaking at all. That question had been such an awful thing to ask.

But...he didn't seem to be mad at me about it, which really concerned me.

Sure, I wasn't into him, but what if he was into me? What the hell would I do with that?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lafayette**_

"Remind me again why we're here?" Alexander grumbled, clinging to John in the moderately cold weather.

"It's his prize," I said. I didn't mind the cold as much, so I wore high-waisted shorts with my heavy coat.

"For what? And why are we involved?"

"Because he was nice. And because I'm not about to go to a football game alone."

Alex sighed and snuggled closer to John.

Hercules didn't know that I was watching him play, but I planned to tell him later. I figured that if he had supported my choice to shave, I should support him in what he enjoyed, as well. Even if I had no idea what was going on.

John had to keep reiterating what everyone's positions were and what they all did, but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get it through my head. I resigned to just watch and cheer when everyone else did.

Afterwards, I wanted to congratulate Hercules for winning, but my friends stopped me.

"What will his friends do if they see you talking to him?" Alex asked.

So, I stayed away.

* * *

 _ **Hercules**_

The team always went to the bar to celebrate a win, so when I got back to the dorm, I was only a bit tipsy.

Lafayette was playing one of his games on the couch, again. He wore a cute little pair of purple shorts that hugged his thighs-

I could have sworn I only had a couple drinks.

"Try not to fall over," Lafayette said without looking at me. He took a small sip from a bottle that looked suspiciously like vodka.

I stumbled over to the other end of the couch and rubbed my temples to fend off the incoming headache.

"I watched the game, today."

I squinted at the television screen. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't know anything about American football, but I assume you did well, considering. So, congratulations." Lafayette raised his bottle and nodded to me.

"Thanks." I watched his video game character run around for a minute. "Why's he in girl clothes?"

"Because they're cute. I would love to wear something like this."

My brain decided to imagine Lafayette in that thin, flowing, Indian-esque outfit. It wouldn't be all that hard to make.

"I wanted to be a fashion designer," I blurted. Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

"You don't, anymore?"

"No. Everyone else would think it's too..."

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that a problem? If you are proud of what you're doing, you shouldn't be afraid of people acting like bigots."

"Hm."

"Still, I think you've passed a test of bravery by telling me that. You win a prize."

"Which is?"

Lafayette shrugged. On screen, the main character died. Lafayette drank from the bottle, again. "Want to play with me?"

My attention was piqued. "What?"

"The game."

 _Oh. That kind of play._

 _Shut up._

"I don't know how to play this."

"Not Zelda." Lafayette chuckled. "The drinking game. Every time I die in the game, I drink in real life."

"With vodka?"

"Of course."

"You don't seem drunk when you're drunk."

"So I've been told."

"By who?"

"Past boyfriends."

I gulped.

"Do you want to play or not?"

I glanced over at Lafayette, only catching sight of his legs. "Okay."

He smiled and sat up, then immediately died in the game. "Oops." He took a drink, then handed it to me. I tasted his mouth on the lip of the bottle.

I seemed to jump through time after that. At some point, I laughed really hard when Lafayette managed to shoot himself with an exploding arrow. At some other time, I ended up with his legs in my lap. Not too long after, I was touching them. They were just as smooth as I had imagined.

I was surprised I wasn't blacked out when I kissed him.

However, I did black out shortly after getting into bed with him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lafayette**_

I woke up slowly the next morning. My hair had been taken down some time during the night, and was falling in front of my face.

Speaking of, the previous night was one of the best experiences I have ever had. I smiled when I realized that I was still in Hercules' room. I rolled over in his bed and reached out to him.

Hercules was not there.

I sat up quickly, looking around. The room was completely empty and the door was closed. I sighed. It wasn't like I wasn't used to one night stands like this, but it was always more difficult when I legitimately liked the guy. It also didn't help that I had to live with the guy for the rest of the year.

I got up and got ready for the day, and also washed Hercules' bed sheets. I remembered that Hercules had football practice on these days. _Great._ While in the bathroom, I allowed my fingers and eyes glance over my new little love bites for only a moment. The name of them haunted me, because the only people who gave them to me were people I never saw again.

I shaved until my legs were covered in red.

* * *

 _ **Hercules**_

My head throbbed with my hangover as the locker room got louder with every incoming teammate. I was hoping to get in and out before the rest of the team showed up, but every time I woke up that morning, I fell back asleep. It was just so comforting and warm in bed with Lafayette...

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. It was so damn bright in here. At least outside it was overcast. I tried to hurry through getting dressed so I could escape this bombardment of my senses.

I winced when someone whistled. "Mulligan, who did you _find_ last night?" Lee asked. "Your back is _fucked up_."

I sighed. I had forgotten a lot of the previous night, including all the scratches Lafayette had given me.

Lee nudged my arm. "You must've been the best she's ever had, huh?" I just kept staring forward and shrugged. I could feel the rest of the team's eyes on me. Some of them were laughing.

"I don't want to talk about this," I grumbled.

Lee scoffed. "Why not? What, was it my girlfriend or something?"

"Of course not." _Your girlfriend is just as shitty as you are._

"Then spill, dude."

"No," I snapped. "I'm really hung over right now and I don't remember much of it anyway."

My teammates whined and pouted. I figured most of them hadn't gotten laid in a while. Maybe if they gave guys a try- _for fuck's sake, shut up._

"I bet your roommate was pissed off about it," Lee joked. "The fag's probably wanted to fuck you since you moved in-"

I slammed my locker shut, ignoring the sharp spike of pain in my head. "Shut up, Lee."

"What are you so pissed about, man? He's just some fucking fa-"

"Just. Shut. Up."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Get the stick out of your ass. It's not like you fucked _him._ "

I clenched my jaw and stayed silent.

Lee's eyes slowly widened, then he stepped back from me as if I was diseased. He even gagged. "Oh, my god, you fucked him? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lee kept on talking, going on and on about how disgusting I must be, etcetera, etcetera. I honestly couldn't remember most of it. I must have blacked out again, because the next thing I actually comprehended was Lee leaning against the lockers with blood steadily dripping from his nose. I wiped my knuckles on my pants and walked out of the building without saying another word.


End file.
